


After the show ends

by Fantasticpiratesofthegalaxy



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Héctor is a bit of a slut, Héctor likes it thou, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticpiratesofthegalaxy/pseuds/Fantasticpiratesofthegalaxy
Summary: Héctor goes on stage for his first solo performance without Ernesto, but little did he know, that Ernesto was planning a little surprise for him when he was done performing..





	After the show ends

Hector finished his song on the stage and people was watching him and cheering when he let out his finishing grito. He was alone on the stage for the first time without Ernesto.

"If you should ever be a real musician in the future, you gotta be able to perform solo, mi amigo!" Ernesto said after he signed Hector in for the talent show on the dia de los muertos. 

Ernesto was right, Hector thought, even though he was so damn nervous. Yet the final result of his performance was actually pretty neat considering it to be his very first solo performance. As he went off the stage to find his best friend who had promised to wait behind the stage, yet when Ernesto was nowhere to be seen Hector started to get a little worried and nervous, and before he could call for his friend a hand from the dark alleyway right behind him grapped ahold of his slim arm and pulled him in, and in less than a second a blindfold got strapped around his sharp face as his arms got placed behind his back. He tried to scream but something got placed into his mouth as well while he was being dragged along.

When the blindfold was finally being removed from his eyes a couple of soft handcuffs locked his wrists together behind his back. Hector looked around and saw a couple of men surrounding him. All much older than him. He also took that time to bite down into what was placed into his mouth which he quickly found out was a gag to keep his mouth very wide open. He looked down shyly, feeling both extremely scared yet also a bit exited by the situation he was in. His thoughts was broked when he felt a couple of hands slide under his shirt and began to touch him and rub his chest and nipples. Hector felt a finger slide into his wide open gagged mouth. His head fell back to rest toward one of the mens chests and then he felt his pants being pulled down. He was both really excited and really frightened at the same time. He was completely helpless in the middle of the group of men surrounding him, all with the same lust in their minds. He listened to what they all said as they commented on him like if he was their trophy or their personal pet:

"Oh look at him.. he's so pretty like this.." 

"Such a good slut, he's already crawing us!" 

Along with the man behind him who was touching his nipples who leaned closer to his ear.  
"You where really good at performing on stage, Hector Rivera, but let's see how good you are at performing as our own personal toy.." this sended a shiver down Hectors back. At first Hector was shocked by the fact that they knew his name but that quickly got pulled to the back of his head when he was being placed onto a torn old matress and in less than a few seconds later he had a huge thick cock plunged deep into his throat, and the guy didn't even waisted a secound before he fuck his throat harshly and mercilessly. Hector could feel tears stream down his cheeks as the cock slipped in and out through his gagged open mouth as his mind was slowly loosing it's sense of morality.   
And as this wasn't enough, Hector found his own private areas suddently all exposed to the men and it didn't took long before a cock slipped inside of his tight hole, which he squeaked at with surprise. He felt the length force it's way all the way down into his hole along with also the cock in his mouth trusted deeper into the throat. He felt himself choke at the thick cock so it pulled out again yet without any warning whatsoever, It slammed back in and that move repeated over and over From both the length in his mouth and in his hole. While this happened the rest of the men was beginning to jerk off right over him. Hector was basically screaming around the gag and the cock that repidiantly slammed down his throat, as he felt a bunch of drool running down his cheeks and down to the floor. This was so wrong and it shouldn't feel good, it was basically a gang rapes he was experiencing. But it did felt like heaven, he wasn't lying this felt pretty damn good, and Hector felt extremely dirty for thinking such a thought and the older men around him also noticed that he liked it.

"Oh look at that slut! He's basically already addicted to our hard cocks!'"

"Heh indeed! It looks it's not just music where your interests lay!"

The man with the cock in Hectors mouth smirked. "I'm close! Do you want me to cum down your throat?? Be a good boy and tell me that you want all of our cum on and inside you!"

He pulled his cock out of Hectors mouth and took the gag out too, and after a few seconds Hector opened his wet eyes and stated up at them with a desperate look.

"Well.. what do you say, Hector..?"

"Por favor.. ah.. hah.. c-cum in me!!"

"Good boy!" 

And on that note the man slammed his cock into his throat again plunging it hard into his throat as Hector willingly took it all in, and when his handcuffs was being removed too his hands raised up to grap two cocks of the men standing over him and jerked them off too.

"Oh fuck! Didn't knew Hector Rivera was such a desirable slut..!" One of these two men said.

It didn't took long before the men came after each other's, the two men Hector had jerked off was milking their fluids all over Hectors body, and the man with the cock in his mouth and the man with his cock in his hole both came deep inside him too, as Hector was willingly drinking all the white fluids he was given as he opened his legs wider to take in all the cum inside of his hole. Hector also came right after too spilled his own fluids over himself.. they were now pulling out of him and he breathed with exhaustion and pleasure after the treatment he has been given, and the men took a few seconds to look at Hector and admitre the picture. 

"Alright then Hector Rivera.. I'm glad you're basically giving yourself to us now.. because we are not letting you go before we all have had our way with your tight hole! You want that don't you.."

"Si..!"

"Si what?"

"Si seniors.. !" 

"That was good! Good boy!"

And then they switched positions to start a new round...

\---------

Years later in the land of the dead.

"YOU WHAT?!"

Hector was shocked and surprised to see a filmed clip of him being gangbanged years back being shown on Ernestos tablet in his hand, luckily Miguel couldn't see it, and there was no sound turned on on the video either.

"YOU set up that scene?!" Hector busted out again.

"Si.. but as I see it you really liked it, no..?" Ernesto said with A light chuckle as the younger skeleton male blushes. 

"But you FILMED ME!!"

"Si I did but it was for myself.."

"For yourself?!"

"Oh.. guys.. que pasa..?" Miguel suddebtly interrupted.

"Oh... it's nothing of your concern chamaco.. it's adult stuff..!" Hector answered as he turned back to Ernesto and suddenly gave his cheek a harsh slap.

"This was for doing such stuff behind my back!!"

He frowls and crosses his arms. 

"You're lucky that I love you Ernesto de la Cruz..! ..I've always loved you.. so you could just have asked me.."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first smutty fic and it's a one shot fic I just wanted to get out of the way before I continue on "the offspring" another Hector/Ernesto fic of mines :)


End file.
